


Ally was Observant

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, How Do I Tag, Plot Twist, Scary, Short Story, Thriller, i mean i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was amazing how she could tune out unwanted sounds with something so commonly noiseless. Ally was observant.





	Ally was Observant

Her eyes drifted to the leaking faucet. Drip, drop, drip. It was amazing how she could tune out unwanted sounds with something so commonly noiseless. Ally was observant.

“... Isn’t a game! You think you’ve got me wrapped around your finger and you can just…”

_Drip, drop, drip._

Only a few abrasive words reached her ears, but none reached her mind. Ally failed to be fazed.

“... can’t believe you! How can you be so idiotic?! You are such a…”

_Drop, drip, dro-_

Her face seemed to propel in the other direction, away from the tap. The burning sensation on her cheek confirmed what the brunette assumed just happened.

“That got your attention, didn’t it?! Are you finally gonna…”

_Drip…_

_Drop….._

The faucet had now stopped creating a sweet distraction, there was no sound to focus on anymore, Ally had lost her escape. The right side of her face was hotter than the fire in the eyes of the man in front of her. Her fingers brushed delicately against the soon-to-be bruised skin on her cheek, disbelief evident in her chocolate eyes. She knew what had happened, Ally was observant.

“Don’t be a baby, I barely touched you! God, you’re so lucky you have me. Without me, you’re nothing. Without me…”

_Drip, drop, drip._

“...A tear?! You’re crying now… How pathetic could you be? Ally just grow up…”

_Drip, drop, drip. _

The droplets hit the soft carpet one after another, making small splashes that were hardly visible to the human eye. Ally was observant.

“Where do you think you’re going?! Don’t walk away while I’m talking to you! You owe me far too much to think you can…”

_Thud, thud, thud._

“... going to the kitchen for? Are you going to pig out like the disgusting animal you are?”

_Thud…  
Thud, thud._

“Ally for god's sake get back here! What are you even getti...”

_Creak, shink, creak._

“Stop getting into my cupboards! Alison leave my things alone!”

_Thud, thud, thud_

“Oh, good you’re back now! Maybe we could continue our conversation, of course, as long as it suits you, or would you like to walk back out in the middle of- Ally… What’s… What is that?”

_Thud, clink, thud._

“Why do you have a…”

_Shink, thud, thud._

“What the hell, you’re crazy! Get away from me!… “

_Clink._

“Ally don’t!...”

_Thud. thud._

“I’m sorry please…”

_Thunk, slosh, thud._

“Oh god...”

_Drip, drop, drip._

The faucet had stopped leaking.

_Drip, drop, drip._

Ally was no longer crying

  
_Drip,_  
Drop,  
Drip.


End file.
